


love, like art, must always be free

by sapphfics



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Art, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I draw you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love, like art, must always be free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



The war is over, and her brother is dead. 

She hasn’t slept. She’s sitting at the kitchen table with Izzy, and Clary has a hundred things she could ask. 

But instead, she asks, “Can I draw you?”

It’s not an entirely unreasonable question, and after all, from the moment Clary first laid eyes on Izzy, she had wanted to. Now, however, there was time. 

“Sure.” Izzy replies, with a slightly raised eyebrow, gripping her coffee cup as though it were some kind of life-line. “When?” 

“Are you free today?” Clary asks.

Izzy nods. 

For the first time in almost three months, Clary smiles.

//

"I'm beginning to feel like a Mundane statue." Izzy complains, her red lipstick slightly smudged. (Clary still thinks she looks gorgeous.) "Are you nearly done?" 

Clary sighs, pocking her head out from behind her sketchbook. "An artist has to take their time, Iz."

Izzy rolls her eyes. "Can I at least see this drawing, even if it's not done?"

Clary nods, and shows Izzy the drawing. 

Izzy grins. “Clary, this is amazing! Damn, I look sexy.” 

“You always look sexy.” Clary blurts out, unable to stop herself. She crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I know.” Izzy says with a wink. “But you’re drawing captures it well.” 

No artist could really do justice to you. Clary thinks. 

“You know, I’m so glad you’re not my parabatai.” Izzy proclaims.

Clary looks confused. “Why?” 

“Because then, I couldn’t do this.” Izzy explains, leaning in. 

That’s when Izzy kisses her.


End file.
